broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Relic
"You are the Queen's son..? I cannot allow another family member to rule under this circunstance, until then you will be bound to stay in the forest... Relic." -''Quest, the founder of Relic and Equestria.'' Before we start! By the way. I am serious about adding him on the show. I just don't want to add him for fun, but for the benefit for MLP FIM. I found Meghan McCarthy (Producer of MLP FIM), but i CANNOT get a Twitter. If someone would help me contacting her, I would be grateful! Thank You! Backstory Nothing is really known about him, but what we do know is that long before Equestria was even named, an intellegent pegasus named Quest founded the new land, and hired Relic's parents to become King and Queen of the land, while Quest is their guard. His parents betrayed the land and imprisoned Quest for 3 years, but unknowing to them, was that she was becoming stronger everyday. Eventually she got out and defeated them, sealing them in the mark that their son will obtain, and can only be released when he is free from the forest... Characteristics Relic is all red, with rose red hair and wings. His wingspan can be compared to a average dragon. He has bright purple eyes with hidden pupils. He is usually a calm, lazy, sleepy, and careless DragonPony who eats animals, meaning that he's a carnivore at heart. Taking on the characteristics of a dragon, he breaths fire, and smoke comes out of his nose either when he's sick, or overheated. Also, he is able to transform into a full dragon however he wants. His mark is a grey tablet with unknown letters on it, meaning that he is able to understand, write, and read any known or unknown language. Other than his destined path, he is the unannouced King of all the dragons and dragonponies in Equestria. Reasons why is because they all respected his father, and he granted them many things. But until then he will remain in the hidden forest, where ponies are unaware of his existence... Secrets #Relic's father is a full dragon, while his mother is a pegasus. #The person who said the quote was Quest. Apparently she founded and named the new land after her full name, Equestria. #The King and Queen's reign was over 6,003 years ago, meaning that this event was before the alicorn battle, and before the birth of Celestia and Luna, also meaning that Relic is older than them. #Relic lives in a dense forest full of animals. #I am trying to promote Relic on the season 4 show of MLP FIM. It's possible, So if anyone can help me out, I would appreciate it. #Relic is 6,000 years old. #Because of the betrayal of the King and Queen, this event started Hearth's Warming Eve. #Relic, along with the mane 6, saw the sonic rainboom, allowing him to get his mark. #He is immune to magic, other than the weak magic that really won't affect him.